


Bapdoomcio Collection

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: A collection of stories featuring the new OT3: Akande, Baptiste, and Lúcio





	Bapdoomcio Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste and Akande fight for Lúcio's affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two months late but I finally sat down and did it.

"Squirmy little thing, aren't you?"

Baptiste could barely keep his hands on the young man, unable to hold him still long enough to touch him properly. Lúcio was abuzz with energy, and impatient, fingers slipping as he tried and failed to worm his way under Baptiste's clothes. He got increasingly frustrated when he made no headway, attention divided between trying to get Baptiste out of his clothes and pushing back into Akande's touches. Baptiste could've helped, could've gotten out of his clothes himself, but it was worth it to watch Lúcio desperately move between the two of them.

"Calm yourself Lúcio," Akande says lowly, leaning forward to draw his lips across Lúcio's shoulder. The young man turned his head to chase him, whining as he tried to lean in for a kiss. Akande is merciful, tugging on Lúcio's arm and drawing him back to messily press their lips together. He shoots Baptiste a smug look when Lúcio lets go of the clothes he was fumbling with in favor of reaching back to curl an arm around Akande’s neck. Baptiste feels like he should be offended or at the very least upset, but he'd rather put his energy into pleasing Lúcio than fighting with Akande.

Although he can’t just let Akande one-up him.

He leans forward and drags his tongue down Lúcio's chest, ducking down to latch onto Lúcio's nipple. He bites gently down gently, fingers kneading Lúcio's chest. The young man gasps, breaking his kiss with Akande to pitch forward and grab Baptiste's shoulders to ground himself. He arches his back and presses his chest firmly against Baptiste's mouth, breathy pleas for more falling from his lips. Baptiste doesn't see Akande's reaction, but when he has a squirming, pleading young man in his lap vibrating with energy, he can't find it in him to care. When he feels Lúcio's small hands grope at him, trying to find some way to get Baptiste could of his clothes, he chuckles at the desperation. Lúcio whines when he is unsuccessful but is quickly silenced when Baptiste lets go of his nipple in favor of pulling him into a kiss.

He's playing a  _very_  dangerous game with Akande, one that would've left him dead many times over in any other situation. But in the confines of the room and with Lúcio between them, Baptiste can't help but shoot Akande smug look. Akande looks murderous, like if they were anywhere else, he'd lunge forward and tear Baptiste's throat out. With Lúcio wriggling between them, he doesn't act on it, though there's a slight downturn of his lips that speaks volumes: he's frustrated from Lúcio's attention being elsewhere and doesn't like being shown up. It's gone in an instant, a slow smile spreading across his lips. The look has Baptiste on edge, but Lúcio's wet kisses are doing a good job of keeping him preoccupied. 

Baptiste watches apprehensively as Akande lifts a hand, curling his fingers around the slender column of Lúcio's throat. There's a visible shiver that goes through Lúcio's body when Akande squeezes, slowly cutting on his air supply. He starts to choke, eyes going glassy and welling with tears, but Lúcio seems to enjoy the treatment, placing a hand over Akande's to get him to squeeze harder. That damn smile is still on Akande's lips as his other hand curls around Lúcio's cock, jerking him off with slow flicks of his wrist. Lúcio lets out a strangled sound, pressing his ass back into Akande and completely missing the self-satisfied look on the larger man's face.

He's losing to Akande, and Baptiste will be damned if he has to admit defeat. But he’s got other tricks up his sleeves guaranteed to help him come out on top.

Lúcio's thigh is warm beneath his palm, soft and supple, enough to make Baptiste want to skip the hassle and fuck the tight space between them. But when he reaches back and gets a handful of Lúcio's plump ass, he imagines fucking between those sweet cheeks instead. He'll consider it for next time; for now, he'll settle for teasing at Lúcio's hole with his fingers, sliding knuckle deep into the silky walls. Lúcio doesn't make a sound and can't with Akande's hand around his throat, but he reacts beautifully, clenching around Baptiste's fingers like a vice. Lúcio spasms and Baptiste watches the unshed tears finally fall from Lúcio's eyes as he comes. Akande glares at him again and grits his teeth, obviously displeased, but strokes Lúcio through his orgasm. He lets go of Lúcio's throat, finally letting him take in much needed oxygen, and doesn't stop stroking until Lúcio weakly begs him to stop. Baptiste just lays back and watches Lúcio shiver, gently twisting his fingers as Lúcio tries to calm down. 

While Lúcio tries to recover, Baptiste chances a look up at Akande just to see his expression. Just as he expected, Akande is less than pleased with him and isn't afraid to show it, a glare so dangerous that any lesser man would've been intimidated. Having been on the receiving end of that look before, Baptiste takes it in stride and grins. Deciding to deal one last blow to Akande, he slowly drags his fingers from the tight clench of Lúcio's body, the sweet sounds of Lúcio making his own cock flex. He hears the faintest of growls from Akande and his grin widens.

The game wasn't over, far from it in fact. For now however, Baptiste was going to consider himself the winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Akande doesn’t take too lightly to his loss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @PhoenixofH


End file.
